The Novelist
by Nyago
Summary: AU! Yugi had everything he worked for, money, good life, the career and talent to do it but there was one thing missing. His love life, and the question remain, what is Japan hottest Romance author doing single? YxYY. -Complete!-


Since I finally got done with updating "Twilight in Egypt" I though of writing a bit of a small one-shot. I was in a mushy mood so, whatever. It was also done at 1 AM, so there was some…type of sugar involved.

I hope you enjoy!

-- with italics means Yugi is writing his book.

Disclaimer: Do not own, if I did, I would be rich. BUT I am not so…

**"The Novelist"**

**By: Nyago **

_--She slowly walked down the staircase with a heart anticipation to know when he might appear before her, or might show up at all. She wondered if he would ever show her the love that she so genuinely given him so long ago. As she was about to turn and walk up the stairs again, her arm was caught by an iron grip. She turned abruptly to see who dare to touch her in such a way. Green emerald eyes meant deep Ruby red ones. Her heart, her mind and body, leaping out of her chest at just the sight of him. He started breathing faster, as if being near her was cutting his supply of oxygen. "I though you weren't going to show up" She said warmly, her breath hitting every of his nerves._

_She was just too perfect in his eyes. He just kept looking at her, memorizing her features, her scent, all of her. Then he leaned down and whispered softly in her ear "I'm sorry I am late, I came running just for you.…" She could have melted with those words. His breath tantalizing her whole body, making her feel embarrassed and yet arose. He slowly traces kisses down her jar, and then little ones on her cheek until he finally reached her lips. Holding tightly one arm around her waist, he uses the other one to untie the dress._

_God… If this was a dream, please don't make her wake up. As if responded to her thoughts, he speaks "I am not a dream, I am real and I am here for you now and forever…." He said softly against her lips. She opened her eyes at those very words. "I love…" she was about to say when his lips capture hers in a molding kiss. --_

Yugi was interrupted from his writing by a serious of loud knocks on his front door. 'And just when it was getting so good!' Yugi thought as he clicked to save his file, left the computer on and ran back downstairs. Whoever was at his front door was going to get a piece of his mind! Once he was in those moods; he hated to be interrupted because it was hard to get back into them. Pulling the door in a rather rash way, Yugi stood frozen at spot; right in front of him was the least person he expected to see, "Jounouchi!"

"Hey!" he greets, showing off his usual goofy grin.

"What are you doing here? I though you were out of Japan with Seto for the week!" Yugi questions as his step aside to let his best friend in; which Jou gladly accepted.

"Ah yeah but there was a slight change of plans, you know how Seto gets when something goes wrong, he just has to be the one to fix it. He doesn't trust anyone in his company to do a decent job not unless it's Mokuba but that's to be expected since he is slightly the same as his brother in that point of view." Jou shrug his shoulder as he walks toward the living room area. He knew his way around; after all he has being coming around the house since High school started for both, and even after graduation they still manage to keep contact with each other. Unless Yugi was in the states or on his books tour but Yugi rarely left Japan unless absolutely necessary.

"So how is the new book coming out?" Jou ask, as he made himself comfortable.

"Ah…I was working on it before you decide to drop by" Yugi answer as he came back in the room with two soda cans and handling one to Jou who happily accepted.

Popping the can open Jou took a sip before he spoke, "Sorry, I didn't mean to ruin your mood, I know how you get" Jou gave his famous cheesy smile as he watched Yugi take a seat in the arm chair and giving him one of those looks. "Ah come on! Alright, I can try to make it up to you"

Yugi chuckle "It's fine, I know you didn't mean it"

Jou shrug his shoulders as he notices that one of Yugi latest novels were on top of the counter, picking it up he flip through them. "If you just wrote about Him and Him, I would read it…but then again, it's fine if you like this sort of stuff, I always did say in high school you have talent." Jou pointed out.

"Jou! You can't just leave more than half of the romance population in suspect that way, beside if it wasn't for Rebecca, my idea would have never come to life." Yugi point the oblivious.

"Ah yes, our dear other blonde friend, how is she and Leon?" Jou ask, taking another sip of his coke.

"Good, she's going to the doctors soon because she hasn't being feeling well, but I am worry….what if..." Yugi trailed off.

"Pregnant? Oh god, here comes another Rebecca Jr! Better be careful Uncle Yugi, she might wrap you around her finger." Jou laughed.

"Shut up" Yugi blushed.

"Admit it; you are a sucker for kids anyway." Jou snicker.

"Whatever" Yugi shook his head and took a drink of his can, "How is…you know"

"Ah…good. After that predicted divorce, I don't think he is going to be dating for quite a long time."

At this Yugi sighed, it was a common thing between Jou, Seto, Ryou, Ryou boyfriend Bakura and Rebecca to know that Yugi was and still is in love with Atemu Ankhenaten since high school began but ever since Yugi found out he wasn't interested in boys (and even if he was) Yugi never, ever spoke to Atemu unless it was absolutely necessary, and it was rare anyways since Atemu was always busy either with by himself or with someone.

In all the years Yugi had know Atemu, he has never seen him without a date, girlfriend or alone at any given time of the day. Even when Yugi stayed sleeping over Seto house in their final year of high school (to Jou and Yugi, since Seto and Atemu were a year older and had already graduated) Yugi saw a glimpse of Atemu hair before he disappear that evening. And the next morning when Seto had asked Yugi to wake up his, quoting "Good for nothing Cousin Atemu" Yugi jumped right into the action. It was the only time he would probably go see Atemu right after he woke up, so Yugi wanted to remember it always but of course Yugi not bothering to knock loud enough walk in, to a very…uncomfortable scene.

Shutting the door just as quickly as he open them, Yugi ran down the halls and never spoke a word of it again…

Until Yugi found out Atemu was finally going to marry, well that was the end of Yugi Mutou dream with Atemu Ankhenaten. He never saw him again anyway, so in the end, Yugi just got content to know he was well and happy. Sappy some made say, and other would say a fool but Yugi was a Romance writer, so it was to be expected.

"Ah well, I will leave you be and finish that story, you better let me read a bit of it before you publish it so that way I can always rub it against Anzu face next time we see each other." Jou laughed, it was a common thing that Yugi publisher would get super mad if anyone read Yugi work before she did. But then again, Jou knew Yugi was in good hands. She protects Yugi as her own child.

It doesn't help she is a sucker for Yugi love story, and she always keeps yelling at Jou for not doing anything sooner. Oh well!

Getting up Jou made his way to the door, "Oh by the way, Seto is having a party this Friday, and you are invited. Of course if you don't come I would be a very sad puppy" Jou try his puppy hurt looks that only worked best on Seto Kaiba himself.

At this Yugi laughed, "Sure, I will try unless I get a sudden urge of inspiration and loose track of time…or I might end up falling in love by the end of the week…"

"Yeah, that would be great" Jou smiled walking himself out the door and leaving Yugi to his peace. "Well…" Yugi rubs his hands together, "I guess I better get cracking!"

--

"Yugi, this is WONDERFUL!" His Editor and chief commented as she finished putting Yugi final pages down on her desk. Anzu Masaki was a hard woman to please but since she was the youngest chief and editor in the entire staff, she had to be hard in order to gain some respect. But everyone knew she had a soft spot for the kid in his weird color hair.

"Thank you" Yugi blushed.

"I am serious; this is your best work yet my dear! I can't wait to see the look on all those fans of yours for the latest installment of "Kingdoms" series. They will be very pleased." She pointed out, as she flips her pen over her hand over and over again.

"That's what I am aiming at!" Yugi gave a weak laugh but still manage to be sincere.

"I will have this thing on the shelves as soon as Tuesday morning comes. Our printers are down at the moment and until Monday, we only have 5 working ones so far" Anzu sighed, she hated when things didn't run on schedule.

"It's fine, anyway I should be going now, and I have to start getting ready for a party tonight" Yugi said as he stood up from his chair and extended his hand towards Anzu, "Thank you" She took it with gratitude.

"Oh no, thank you Yugi." She smiled as Yugi pick up his briefcase and walked out the double oak doors of Anzu office. She sighed and sunk back in her seat, "That boy needs to find someone…and soon."

--

Yugi did his best to get home, take a quick shower, dress, run out of his Townhouse and drive to Seto mansion all within a minimum of 1 hour and 20 minutes. He was going to be late, and that much he was sure of but he just hope he wasn't the only one that arrive this late. Not only would he feel guilty about it, Jou would give him the guilty look as well. Two things he hated most.

Finally arriving at Kaiba Mansion, Yugi drove to the side of the house to an area that he knew only he was allow to park since Seto had make sure it was only his only to find someone had claim it already. 'Strange' Yugi though but parked behind whoever decide to take his parking space. 'Whatever time they leave, they just going to have to deal with mine after all, it is my parking…but maybe that person didn't know' Still, someone from the front area would had warned them already.

Getting out of his car, Yugi made a quick dash for it and finally reached the steps to Kaiba Mansion. Making sure his tie was straight and he looked like he didn't ran here, he walked slowly inside the mansion.

He didn't need to be stopped by any of the guards or securities around, after all he has come to Seto house plenty enough in the past. And those who were new knew they didn't need to stop Jou best friend.

"Yug! You made it!" Jounouchi wave as he spoke and ran towards him "Hey! For a minute there I though you skip town or something, I called you like 4 times"

Yugi eyes widen "Really? I am sorry, I was late because I wanted to give Anzu the new book and with traffic and getting ready…" he trailed off, waving his hand to indicate what he meant.

"Yeah I know, but I am just glad you made it" Jou reply as he grad Yugi by the shoulder and drag him across the living room area.

"By the way Jou…" Before Yugi had any chance to ask why there was a car park in his parking space, Yugi held his breath…

There he was, the man Yugi dream of and even sometimes use as inspiration to his writing. He was 5'5, slightly dark tan man (thanks to his Egyptian in heritage), gorgeous set of two ruby red eyes, and lips so red perfect…they probably made you feel at heaven.

"Hey, Yugi made it Seto" Jou poke his boyfriend shoulder as Seto and Atemu turn to face them.

"Well it's about time Mutou." Seto comment back.

"Sorry…" Yugi apologize before Jou jump to defend.

"Hey, he was working alright. How many times have YOU being late for working mister?" Jou ask and Seto sighed, he knew he made that same mistake a couple of times and he honestly didn't want to get into a fight with his beloved.

"Alright, alright, sorry. Anyway, welcome Yugi" Seto announce.

"Thanks" Yugi blushed, slightly hiding behind Jou.

Atemu stay quiet the whole time, just looking at Yugi sometimes from the corner of his eye but never making small talk until Seto attention came back to him. "So as I told you before…" He began.

Feeling that he was interrupting something important, Yugi left the group and when to fill himself with a couple of drinks.

"Hey…you are Yugi right?" A voice spoke as Yugi turn to face who asked for him.

"Otogi!" Yugi smile as he embraces one of his old good friends, "It's good to see you! What are you doing here?" he asks suddenly.

Otogi smile as he lead Yugi to a table, "Ah well you know with Dice monsters being so popular around the world now, I though of coming back to Japan and relaxing a bit. You know catch up on old friends" Otogi smiled taking a sit next to Yugi chair.

"Ahhaha, I am glad to see you doing so well and with Pegasus supporting you and Seto technology being so advance, I am sure you must be more than just successful" Yugi smile.

"Ah well, you know" Otogi blushed, "What about you Mr. Romance Writer. I see I am not the only one doing well"

It was Yugi turn to blush, "Well…you know me and writing." Yugi took a large sip of his drink. His throat had gone dry awfully fast…

"No need to be a shame Yugi, it's alright to be a bit modest sometimes too." Otogi pointed out, taking sips of his own drink from time to time.

"Any girlfriend? Boyfriend?" It was obvious to those who were close to Otogi to know his references.

Otogi shook his head, "No, not yet. But I am interested in someone just have to get my way around them"

"Oh?" Yugi raise an eyebrow.

"And yes it is male and no you barely know him." Otogi chuckle as he knew Yugi ways of finding out.

"Well alright…but next time introduce me you hear?" Yugi poke him in the side and Otogi laughed.

"Of course, anyway I should be going" Otogi stood up.

"Leaving so soon?" Yugi stood up as well.

"Yeah, I promise to take my special person out sometime later this evening, since he got stuck at work so that's why he isn't here"

"Alright well it was good to see you again Otogi and please don't hesitate to call me alright?" Yugi took his hand out and Otogi shook it.

"I will" he winked and began to walk towards Jou to wish him good bye before stepping out. Feeling a bit lonely and noticing he didn't know anyone else aside Jou and Seto, who were engage in a deep conversation with a couple, Yugi made his way out of the grand room and to the west side balcony.

Noticing he was alone, he rubs his hands against his arms. Although he was wearing a suit, he felt slightly chill on the inside. Beside, it was rather cold outside since it was already Mid-October and the fall season was already leaving Domino city.

Walking further into the balcony, Yugi hug himself as he lean over the rails of the two-stair balcony and looking at the garden below. Although it was winter coming around the corner, some strange reason Seto garden still look pretty much as if it was spring time. Yugi wonder if Seto decide to take his spare time and money trying to make plants live through out the winter season.

Yugi laughed at the though.

"Yugi is it?" Someone spoke taking Yugi by surprise, turning around to face whoever spoke his name. Yugi gasped a little bit, he knew who this was…

Wait…wasn't he partner with Pegasus?

"Forgive me for scaring you. Rest assures that wasn't my intention Mr. Mutou." The man spoke as he walked closer and closer to where Yugi stood. "My name is Dartz, please to meet you Mr. Romance writer"

Yugi looked at the hand this man, Dartz offer him, feeling a bit unsure Yugi hesitate to give him his hand but did so anyway, "Pleasure is mine?" Yugi replies feeling his slightly warn hand against Dartz cold one. Feeling shivers down his spine Yugi began to pull his hand back only to be still in Dartz hold.

"Please, I am not going to harm you Mr. Mutou…I just like to get to know you a bit better." Dartz began as he pulled Yugi a bit closer to himself.

"Ah no please, stop!" Yugi tried with all he could to pull back but even after all those lessons in self defense didn't prepare him type of close contact yet. 'Help!' Yugi mind scream.

"Rest assured I only wish to find out if your writing is as good as you are" Dartz began as he lean his lips against Yugi.

At this point, Yugi mind screamed, he wanted out and that was final! He didn't care who came in that point, just anyone please! "STO!" Yugi cries were cut off by a pair of hard lips against him, eyes wide open and body still as cold Yugi stood paralyze.

Dartz hands began to travel down Yugi body but before he could even slightly touch his skin, a hand from behind grad him and pull him off Yugi.

Yugi took a deep breath and held his hand over where his heart lie, open wide eyes and unable to hold his balance, Yugi drop to the floor.

"He told you to stop didn't he?" The new voice of Yugi savior spoke, unable to even bother to look up, Yugi held his breath.

"I was just…testing to see if he was as good as his books describe." Dartz counter back.

The voice growled "Get out of my sight before I do end up doing something to your ugly face." The person barked back.

Knowing he was going to push his luck if he made it any further, Dartz back up and walked out of the balcony but not before saying "See you later Mr. Romance"

Yugi took a greedy gulp of air before he began to feel his heart rate reduce speed. Being terrified would be an under statement. Still he manages to control his pulse and body. "You ok?" his savior asks.

"Yes." Yugi responded as he lifts his head up to see that which have saved him. At this Yugi gasped, "You…"

"Well I have a name you know" he chuckle.

"Ah…" Yugi was speechless.

"Need help?" Yugi eyes came face to face with Ruby red ones.

"Oh…" Yugi notice his leg gave up on him and would likely give him problems getting up. "Thank you." Yugi reply as he took Atemu hand with his own.

Lifting the scare man from the floor, Atemu took Yugi by his shoulder to hold him in place. Wanting to thank Atemu for saving him, he turns to face him only to have another pair of lips on him the second time that same night.

Only this time, it was a pair of lips he wanted for so long. Closing his eyes, Yugi melted into the kiss. God it felt so good, and Yugi was right when he wrote about what it would feel like to kiss him, only better and so much more hotter.

Realizing the need of air, they each let go of each other slowly and looked into each other eyes, "Wow…" Yugi was the first to speak and Atemu follow with a chuckle.

"I though….you…" Yugi didn't go any further as Atemu put his fingers against his lips. "I don't….only…with you anyway." Atemu responded knowing fully what Yugi was going to ask him. "I didn't at first…it took me a while to realize I even like you. And after High school ended I still couldn't get you out of my mind, so I married only…to end up in disaster and realizing I felt in love with you without truly knowing you."

"Oh…" Yugi was breathless. "I though you didn't like me…at least…you would have picked another."

"And what? Miss out on your small red lips? No way." Atemu laughed as he saw Yugi blush. "Beside…I need to correct you"

Yugi stare at him blankly, "For?"

"You wrote the way I kissed wrong…and I think this Yami character will take it to very much offence the way you treated him. So by next book, lets make it more from experience right?"

Yugi gasped, "How…"

"Jou"

"But" Lips crushed against his own once more and Yugi close his eyes and put his arms around Atemu neck while Atemu place his arms around Yugi small waist, bringing him closer to him.

No words were needed to be spoken, after all,

This was his romance story.

And that's all the ending he really needed.

**-Oware-**

Hhahaha, yeah, don't bother asking me where this came from. This is actually my first very long one shot I ever done. I am pleased with it even if I do end up having grammar issues, WHICH I TRIED TO FIX. But my English sucks major ass, so…just enjoy the though of the fic. Please don't forget to review!! D:


End file.
